Just You
by Katagiri-san
Summary: Musim semi yang hangat. Dimana bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran indah. Angin sepoi-sepoi itu membelai rambut pink Sakura. Disinilah Sakura, di atap sebuah sekolah memandangi anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Memandangi seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.
1. Chapter 1

"Just you"

Chapter 1

Sasosaku

Naruto hanya milik masashi kishimoto

Musim semi yang hangat. Dimana bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran indah. Angin sepoi-sepoi itu membelai rambut pink Sakura. Disinilah Sakura, di atap sebuah sekolah memandangi anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepak bola. Memandangi seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah.

" Tendangan yang bagus, Sasori!" teriak anak berambut pirang yang mengacak-acak rambut laki-laki yang bernama Sasori tersebut.

Ya, namanya Sasori. Sahabat Sakura yang paling dipercayanya sejak kecil. Dia memiliki wajah yang babyface, jenius, pintar dalam berolahraga dan juga sikap coolnya sehingga ia terkenal di kalangan anak perempuan di Konoha High School. Banyak gadis-gadis yang mengidolakannya dari adik kelas sampai ke teman-teman Sakura. Tak terkecuali Sakura, ia memiliki rasa yang lebih padanya. Sakura mencintainya.

Berbeda dengan Sasori, Sakura hanya seorang gadis biasa-biasa saja dan tak pernah berpikir untuk memiliki Sasori. Dan juga Sasori sudah memiliki pacar, namanya Ino. Gadis cantik terpopuler di Konoha High School. Menurut banyak orang, ino merupakan gadis sempurna yang sangat cocok dengan Sasori. Bagaimana tidak, ia cantik, pintar, dan berasal dari keluarga yang berbobot, Yamanaka. Orang tua Sasori dan Ino yang menjodohkan mereka. Hubungan mereka selama 3 tahun sangat mulus. Dan sekali lagi mungkin hanya khayalan Sakura untuk memiliki Sasori.

Sakura POV

Kulirik jam tanganku. ASTAGA! Aku telat masuk jam pelajaran Kakashi sensei. Pelajaran sudah dimulai sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Aku pun buru-buru menuju kelas Kakashi sensei. Ya, dan kulihat kelas sangat gaduh dan tampaknya Kakashi sensei belum datang. Aku bersyukur guru yang satu ini suka terlambat. Aku pun menuju tempat dudukku dan menyiapkan buku pelajaran.

PLUKK. "Dari mana saja sih?" tanya Sasori yang tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku dengan buku dari belakang.

"Nggak dari mana-mana!" jawabku cuek.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Nggak dari mana-mana tapi telat"

Sasori menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah ku. Ia memperhatikan wajahku. Merasa diperhatikan aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku

"nggak. Wajahmu aneh" asal Sasori.

" HAH?! Wajahmu itu yang aneh!" celaku. Aku pun membalikkan tubuhku dengan muka cemberut.

" HAHAHAHAHA. Aku bercanda, bodoh!" tawa Sasori.

Aku mengabaikannya dan membuka buku pelajaranku memulai untuk membacanya.

" Hei, Sakura"

" hm?" jawabku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya.

" Sakura!"

" hm?!"

" SAKURAAAAA"

" APAAN SIH?" aku menoleh ke arahnya sambil melotot

" kalau dipanggil itu, harus dijawab, Sakura." Sasori mencubit pipiku dengan gemas.

" kan udah kujawab." Aku melepas cubitan Sasori dari pipiku.

" tapi kamu nggak ngeliat ke arahku." Sasori memanyunkan bibirnya.

" harus ya? Lebay banget sih." Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas.

"Sakura, besok kan hari minggu. Mau bersepeda nggak?" Ajak Sasori

Aku langsung melihat ke arahnya. Aku sangat suka bersepeda. Dengan semangat aku langsung menganggukkan kepala.

"MAU, MAU!"

Tak lama kemudian, Kakashi sensei masuk ke kelas. Kami pun memulai pelajaran kami.

##

Sakura mengeluarkan sepedanya dari garasi. Ia sangat bersemangat sekali. Sudah lama ia tak bersepeda dengan Sasori. Sakura memeriksa ban sepedanya. Sepertinya aman-aman saja.

"Sakura, kamu mau kemana?" Suara seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba mengagetkan Sakura.

" ehmm… bersepeda sama Sasori, bu. Hehe."

" oh…" jawab ibunya Sakura sekedarnya dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Sepintas terlihat ibu Sakura tersenyum.

" Hei,Sakura!" suara yang dikenal Sakura memanggil namanya.

" Ah, Sasori. Aku sudah menung…" kalimat Sakura terputus saat Sakura membalikkan badan.

"Sakura…" Sapa seorang perempuan yang berada di samping Sasori. Ia tersenyum manis.

" eh ino…" Sakura tersenyum canggung. Sakura bingung melihat Ino berada disini dan juga membawa sepeda.

" Ino juga ingin ikut bersepeda. Nggak apa-apa kan sakura?" Sasori menjelaskan apa yang dipikirkan Sakura.

" ng…nggak apa-apa kok" Sakura mencoba tersenyum walaupun itu sangat terpaksa.

" ya udah. Yuk, pergi. Nanti keburu siang, Sakura." Sasori mengajakku.

Sasori dan Ino mengayuh sepeda duluan meninggalkan Sakura di belakang. Sakura hanya menghela napas dan mulai mengayuh sepeda.

"Ah… menyebalkan sekali. Seharusnya hari ini aku bisa berduaan saja dengan Sasori. Tapi… Ah sudahlah, aku kan hanya sahabatnya. Bukan hakku untuk melarangnya mengajak orang lain." Lirih hati Sakura

##

Sakura POV

Hari semakin siang. Terik matahari itu sungguh mengangguku. Ntah matahari atau pemandangan di depanku ini yang membuatku panas. Di depanku Sasori dan Ino saling bermesraan. Ughhh… sebal. Sepintas, aku berpikir hari ini Sasori sungguh menyebalkan. Dengan teganya ia menelantarkan temannya dan dengan asiknya ia bermesraan bersama Ino. SEKALI LAGI, aku tersadar aku hanya sahabatnya, ia tak menganggapku lebih.

BRAAKKK!

Rasa perih menyengat tubuhku. Luka-luka kecil itu tergores di beberapa bagian tubuhku. Dan aku langsung tersadar, aku tergeletak di jalan dengan wajah yan menahan kesakitan.

" SAKURA…!"

Aku terkejut ketika namaku dipanggil Sasori.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa?" Sasori berjongkok di depanku dengan wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku menatap wajah Sasori. Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku.

" Hei… kau baik-baik saja kan, Sakura?" Sasori memegang pipiku dengan lembut.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa air mata mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku menangis pelan. Sangat pelan.

" Cih! Mobil sialan. Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Ini hanya luka kecil. Bisa diobati kok." Sasori menenangkanku.

Tangisku semakin menjadi. Sasori menatapku kebingungan. Sasori membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Daijobu" bisik Sasori di telingaku

"Ini hanya lecet saja. Diobati akan langsung sembuh kok." Lanjut sasori

Bukan itu. Bukan itu, Sasori. Bukan luka yang itu. Bukan luka yang mudah diobati.

Sepintas lagi kulihat wajah Ino memandangku dengan sebal.

##

langit sore itu sangat indah. Awan-awan yang bergumpal seperti gumpalan kapas yang tersebar bebas. Matahari yang siap akan meninggalkan tugasnya.

" Sakuraaaaa"

Suara yang kukenal sedang memanggil namaku. Kulihat ke arah datangnya suara. Ah… rupanya Tenten.

" apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Sakura?" Tenten mengambil tempat duduk di sampingku.

" Tak ada apa-apa" jawabku singkat

Tenten mengerutkan dahinya " tak mungkin tak ada apa-apa, Sakura"

" darimana kau tahu kalau aku ada apa-apanya?" tanyaku penasaran

" Wajahmu menunjukkannya"

Aku menghela napas. Pikiranku hanya berisi Sasori. Aku berpikir hidup ini tak adil. Aku yang mengenal Sasori terlebih dahulu entah kenapa aku harus mengalah dengan orang yang baru mengenal Sasori selama 3 tahun. Aku jadi ingin tahu, apakah Sasori benar-benar serius dengan Ino. Yang kutahu, Sasori bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Apa karena orang tuanya? Ah, Entahlah.

" hei, Sakura! Kau melamun lagi. Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tenten menyentil dahiku yang terkenal akan lebarnya.

" Awww… sakit, Tenten."

" kau sih melamun terus"

" hei, tenten. Menurutmu apa Sasori serius dengan Ino?"

" hah? Entahlah. Siapa yang tau? Bukannya kau sahabatnya?" Tenten malah balik bertanya padaku

" iya, sih. Tapi aku nggak enak mau bertanya ke Sasori." Aku menjawab.

" tinggal tanya saja kan. Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasori serius dengan Ino? Kau cemburu? Ah ternyata kau suka sahabatmu sendiri ya?" ujar Tenten bertubi-tubi.

" H-HAH? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin, bodoh!" aku mengelak

"benarkah? Kau kan sahabatnya dari kecil. Mana mungkin kau tak punya perasaan padanya?" Tenten mencoba menggali hal-hal yang kusembunyikan.

" Arghhh. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya khawatir pada temanku." Aku mencoba mencari-cari alasan agar Tenten tak curiga padaku

Tenten menatapku dengan curiga. " oh… coba saja kau tanya pada dia. Daripada kau penasaran." Usul Tenten.

"iya sih. Menurutmu Ino itu bagaimana?" tanyaku penasaran

" jujur saja, aku kurang menyukainya. Dia itu centil dan hanya memanfaatkan kepopulerannya itu."

Aku terdiam sejenak mendengar perkataan Tenten. Apakah aku harus bertanya pada Sasori. Bagaimana perasaaanya terhadap Ino?

##

" Hei! Kau ini kenapa sih? Diajak ngomong malah diam terus." Sasori mengguncangkan tubuhku.

" Nggak ada apa-apa kok. " jawab Sakura sekenanya

"kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak bersepeda itu, kau jadi jarang berbicara denganku." Sasori menatap Sakura dengan curiga

" ano... aku ingin bertanya, Sasori."

" apa?"

" ini tentangmu. Apa kau serius dengan Ino?"

Sasori menghela napas. Ia menunduk, mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Merasa ditatap dengan intens, Sakura langsung salah tingkah.

" A-apa? " Sakura yang merasa salah tingkah mulai membuka pembicaraan.

" entahlah, Saku. Aku tidak tahu." Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya

" apa kau mencintainya? " tanya Sakura langsung

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya, " Aku sudah berusaha, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Kalau bukan karena orang tuaku, aku... orang yang kusuka bukan dia... aku suka..."

" Saso~kun" suara Ino yang tiba-tiba datang memutus kalimat Sasori.

" Ino, ada apa?" tanya Sasori

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya " aku bosan dikelas. Aku kangen Sasori-kun~" sahut Ino manja

" ini waktunya belajar, Ino. Seharusnya kau berada di kelas. Sana, kembali ke kelasmu!" perintah Sasori

" nggak mau! Pelajarannya sangat membosankan. Gimana kalau kita bolos? Aku bosan Saso~kun" Ino menggandeng lengan Sasori dengan manja.

" gomen, ino. Aku sedang membuat kerja kelompok dengan Sakura." Tolak Sasori melepas gandengan Ino.

Ino menatap Sakura dengan sinis. Ia tampak tak suka pada Sakura.

" itu kan bisa dikerjain lain waktu, Saso~kun. Masa' kau lebih mementingkan dia daripada aku?" Ino menunjuk diri Sakura denga spontan

" maaf, ino. tapi, pekerjaan ini lebih penting" Sasori berusaha mengelak.

" AAAGGHH... kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih!" Ino meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah cemberut.

Sakura dan Sasori saling bertatapan. Sakura merasa Ino terlalu manja, mungkin Sasori berpikir begitu juga.

" A-ano, Sakura. Maaf, ya. Ino terlalu manja" Sasori menatap Sakura dengan wajah bersalah

" hmm... Daijobu." Sakura kembali melanjutkan menulis pekerjaannya.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Cukup lama mereka berdiam dalam keheningan.

" Hei, saku. Aku bosan. Keluar, yuk" Sasori memulai percakapan

" Hah? Bukankah tadi kau yang bilang mau mengerjakan pekerjaan kelompok kita? Baru sebentar saja, kau sudah bosan." Sakura memandang wajah Sasori dengan kebingungan.

" Ah, sudahlah" Sasori cuek dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura

Kami berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Kantin sekolah tampak sepi dikarenakan ini jam pelajaran. Sakura dan Sasori mengambil meja di sudut. Sasori mulai memesan makanan.

" kau mau makan apa, Saku?" tanya Sasori

" nggak deh. Aku nggak lapar. Aku mau makan es krim aja." Jawab Sakura

" oh" Sasori pun pergi dari meja mereka. Beberapa lama kemudian, Sasori datang dengan membawa 2 buah es krim. Yang satunya rasa strawberry dan yang satunya lagi rasa coklat.

" kok tau sih, aku suka rasa strawberry?" Sakura mulai mengambil es krim rasa strawbery. Rasa kesukaannya.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya

" BAKA! Aku ini sahabatmu dari kecil. Jelas saja aku tahu." Sasori menyentil dahi Sakura

" hehe..." Sakura tertawa seperti anak kecil

Hari itu Sakura senang sekali. Dia bisa bercanda dan tertawa bersama Sasori tanpa ada yang menganggu. Tanpa disadari, sepasang mata melihat mereka. Mata yang mengandung kecemburuan.

##

" KAU KENAPA SIH?" bentak Sasori

" KAU YANG KENAPA! Aku mengajakmu bolos, tapi kau tak mau. Yang aku lihat tadi, kau malah bermesraan dengan Sakura di kantin!" ino membalas bentakan yang diberikan Sasori

" Sakura itu sahabatku. Lagipula, kami sedang tidak bermesraan." Elak Sasori.

" Cih! Pembohong!" hina Ino memalingkan wajahnya

" aku tidak berbohong. Lagipula, apa hakmu melarangku berduaan dengan Sakura?"

" hah? Aku ini pacarmu, bodoh! Jelas saja aku marah. Jika sakura yang lebih penting. Pergi saja sana sama Sakura. Cewek murahan!" gertak Ino

PLAKK. Tangan Sasori mendarat di pipi mulus Ino. Mata Ino berkaca-kaca menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah.

" KAU! Beraninya menamparku. Kita putus!" Ino menangis dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasori membalikkan badannya bersiap untuk pergi. Namun, langkahnya terhenti. Sesosok gadis berambut pink berdiri jauh dari hadapannya. Gadis itu meneteskan air mata, membalikkan badannya dan pergi menjauh.

" Sakura..." Sasori memanggil lirih.

TO BE CONTINUED

Huaahhh... capek juga buat fanfic . hehe gomen ya kalau jelek. Maklum fanfic pertama. Mohon reviewnya... (^w^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasosaku

Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Amli minjam karakternya doang.

Sejak kejadian itu, Sakura selalu menghindari Sasori. Entah karena apa, Sakura merasa tidak enak dengan Sasori dan Ino. Ia merasa ia penghancur hubungan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Sasori, ia merasa Sakura menjauhinya. Berkali-kali ia menegur Sakura, namun gadis itu sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

" Sakuraaaaa…." Panggil Tenten menggelayut di tangan Sakura

" apa? " jawab sakura datar

" entah ini perasaanku atau bukan, kau terlihat menjauh ya dari Sasori." Singgung Tenten dengan wajah yang penasaran

" B-benarkah?" Sakura malah pura-pura bertanya. Ia tidak ingin ada yang mengetahui hal yang terjadi.

" Aku serius, Sakura. Kau takkan bisa membohongiku. Matamu menunjukkannya."

"sungguh, Tenten. Tidak terjadi apapun" bantah Sakura

"Kau bohong, Sakura" Tatapan Tenten mulai serius

" tidak! Aku tidak berbohong" Sakura semakin membantah

" Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Semakin kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, kau akan semakin menderita."

Sakura tersentak dengan perkataan Tenten barusan. Memang benar ia telah membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tak sanggup lagi dengan semua ini. Tetes demi tetes air mata Sakura mulai turun membasahi pipi mulus Sakura. Tangis yang mula pelan semakin terdengar terisak.

Sakura refleks memeluk Tenten. Tenten yang tak mengerti kenapa Sakura tiba-tiba menangis melihat Sakura dengan ekspresi kebingungan. Melihat tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi, ia membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengelus kepalanya.

"Kau bisa ceritakan padaku" bisik Tenten sangat pelan

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Dimulai dari, ia yang mencintai Sasori sampai kejadian Ino dan Sasori. Tenten mendengarnya dengan seksama sesekali mengangguk-nganggukkan kepala. Ia sedih melihat sahabat kesayangan mengalami kejadian yang seperti ini. Sungguh, Tenten sangat ingin membantu Sakura. Ya, ia tidak ingin melihat sahabatnya berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. "Tunggu Sakura, aku pasti membantumu" gumam Tenten.

##

" hiks… hiks…" tangis seorang gadis cantik terdengar sangat pilu ditelinga hinata

" S-sudahlah, Ino-chan. Tidak perlu kau pikirkan hal seperti itu" Hinata mencoba menenangkan seorang gadis cantik yang berada di depannya

" Ta…tapi, a-aku m-masih tidak m-menyangka kalau Sasori-kun akan sej-jahat itu padaku" jawab Ino dalam sesenggukan tangisnya.

" mungkin, Sasori-kun tidak sengaja, Ino-chan" Hinata menjawab asal

" cih! Mana mungkin, hinata! Ini pasti karena gadis sialan itu, berani-beraninya ia menghasut Sasori-kun." Bantah Ino

" tidak mungkin begitu, Ino-chan. Sakura-san bukan orang yang jahat. Dia juga gadis yang baik kok." Bela Hinata mendengar Ino menjelekkan Sakura

" kau sama saja, Hinata. Bukannya membelaku, kau malah membela gadis sialan itu. Menyebalkan sekali!" bentak Ino kepada Hinata

Hinata hanya bisa terdiam dibentak oleh Ino. Ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa jika gadis yang sudah menjadi teman sejak kecilnya ini marah.

" Gomen" lirih Hinata

Ino menghapus air matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, ia menyeringai penuh arti.

" awas saja, Sakura. Kau akan merasakan akibatnya" ucap Ino dalam hati.

##

Di dekat Konoha High School, terdapat sebuah taman yang menjadi tempat yang nyaman untuk para siswa-siswi disana. Taman itu dipenuhi dengan bermacam-macam bunga yang tumbuh dengan indah. Di taman tersebut terdapat banyak bangku yang nyaman untuk disinggahi. Di salah satu bangku tersebut terlihat seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut bercepol dua sedang duduk di sana. Ia terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

#flashback on~

Handpone Sasori berdering. Dirogohnya saku celananya untuk mengambil handpone. Terlihat di layar handpone tertera nama Tenten. Tenten meneleponnya.

" halo,"

" Sasori, kita harus bicara" ucap Tenten langsung

" hah? Bicara apa? Jarang-jarang sekali kau menghubungiku" sanggah Sasori yang merasa aneh tiba-tiba Tenten yang ingin mengajaknya berbicara

"jangan banyak bicara. Temui aku di taman sehabis pulang sekolah" perintah Tenten yang agak kasar

" kenapa begitu? Apa hakmu?" Sasori yang tidak suka diperintah mulai kesal dengan Tenten.

" Ini tentang Sakura" ucap Tenten

Sasori langsung terdiam mendengar nama Sakura. Ia tidak berkutik sedikitpun. Ia begitu merindukan Sakura. Gadis yang selalu menarik perhatiannya. Kini sakura menjauhinya, ia sangat merindukan gadis itu. Suaranya, senyumnya, dan tingkah lakunya.

" hei, bagaimana?" suara diseberang sana mulai terdengar

" hm. Aku mengerti" ucap Sasori akhirnya

Sasori menutup teleponnya. Pikirannya gusar. Dipikirannya hanya terdapat Sakura.

#Flaschback off

" hei..." suara bariton itu mengejutkan Tenten. Tenten langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang. Sasori sudah berdiri di belakangya.

" apa aku terlambat?" Sasori berjalan dan mulai duduk di sebelah Tenten

Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalannya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Mereka sama-sama membisu. Hening.

" jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Sasori mulai memecah keheningan .

Tenten menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya kuat. Ia bersiap untuk berbicara

" jadi ada apa dengan kau dan Sakura?"

" tidak ada apa-apa" Sasori menjawabnya dengan singkat

" cih. Kau sama saja dengannya. Selalu menjawab 'tidak ada apa-apa'. Pendusta!"

" apa pentingmu?" Sasori memandang remeh Tenten

Tenten merasa tidak suka dipandang remeh oleh Sasori. Sejak awal, ia memang tidak menyukai Sasori. Menurutnya, Sasori itu lelaki yang kasar.

" jelas saja, aku ini sahabat Sakura. Kau sahabatnya, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengerti tentang dia kan?" gertak Tenten

Sasori hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Tenten. Ia tidak menyalahkan perkataan Tenten. Ia mungkin tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang Sakura.

" aku mengajakmu berbicara karena aku khawatir dengan Sakura. Dia merasa tidak enak padamu. Dia merasa bersalah. Dia merasa..." Tenten tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" merasa apa?" Sasori mulai tak sabaran

" dia merasa kalau dia yang menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Ino" akhirnya Tenten melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Seketika Sasori tersentak. Ia tidak percaya Sakura berpikir begitu jauh tentang hal itu.

" maaf, aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura. Ia takut bicara padamu. Ia takut orang-orang akan menyalahkannya. Ia takut semakin ia dekat denganmu, ia akan menjadi egois" jelas Tenten

" egois kenapa?" Sasori bingung dengan perkataan Tenten

" egois untuk memilikimu. Dia mencintaimu, Sasori. Dari dulu, dia menyukaimu. Dia cemburu, Sasori! Dia kesal kenapa kau dijodohkan dengan Ino. Dia merasa hidup ini tak adil, padahal ia mengenalmu terlebih dahulu, kenapa kau harus dengan Ino? Ino baru mengenalmu 3 tahun. Sakura mencintaimu, Sasori. Sangat mencintaimu! Tidakkah kau sadar, Sasori?!" Tenten menjelaskan semuanya. Semuanya.

Sasori membisu. Dia tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi. Hal yang dikatakan Tenten sangat jelas. Akhirnya ia tahu, kenapa Sakura menjauhinya. Sasori gusar. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Di hatinya, ia sangat puas dengan penjelasan yang dikatakan oleh Tenten. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya dari awal. Mungkin sudah terlambat. Tidak, belum terlambat. Selama kemungkinan tersebut belum nol persen, sesuatu itu pasti mungkin terjadi. "Ya, ini belum terlambat" pikir Sasori.

Sasori berdiri dari bangkunya. Melihat pergerakan Sasori, tenten menatapnya. Sasori melangkah pergi menjauh. Tenten hanya melihatnya dari belakang.

"jaa...ne" suara itu terdengar sayup-sayup dibawa oleh angin.

##

Kelas itu sangat riuh. Siswa-siswi disana sangat menikmati aktivitasnya masing-masing. Ada yang menggambar, menggosip, bergurau ria dan ada yang menyendiri, salah satunya Sakura. Sakura duduk di bangku pojok ruangan menghadap jendela. Ia menikmati bacaannya. Tiba-tiba, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Sakura menghadap ke belakang. Ia terkejut sekaligus gugup, Sasori berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegang pundaknya.

" Sakura…"

Sakura tak menjawab. Ia kembali membaca buku bacaannya. Merasa tak direspon, Sasori mengambil kursi dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

"Sakura, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Boleh?"

Sakura masih terdiam sambil melihat ke arah buku. Ia pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasori. Melihat Sakura mengacuhkannya, Sasori tak putus asa, ia memegang pipi Sakura lembut. Sakura tersetak, segera ia berdiri dan melepas tangan Sasori di pipinya.

" Gomen ne" Sakura berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Sasori yang menatap punggung Sakura.

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sasori " cih, gadis keras kepala"

##

Sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Sakura masih saja berada di atap sekolah. Ia berdiri di belakang pembatas pagar sambil melamun, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Sakura tak sadar bahwa jam pelajaran sudah berakhir dari tadi.

" tidak… tidak… ini tidak boleh terjadi" Sakura mengeratkan tangannya pada pembatas pagar.

Yang ada pikiran Sakura hanyalah cara melupakan Sasori walaupun ia tahu itu sangatlah sulit berhubung ia sahabat kecil Sasori. Sakura mencoba menghilangkan Sasori dalam benaknya. Tapi, percuma saja. Sakura mengerang dan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Tak disangkanya seorang pemuda berdiri tak jauh darinya.

" mau sampai kapan kau disitu, bodoh?" Suara berat itu mengejutkan Sakura.

Sakura berbalik dan melihat ke arah orang yang sedang menegurnya. Sasori, ya Sasori. Sasori berjalan mendekatinya, Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat pemuda itu.

" hei aku berbicara padamu, bodoh!" Sasori memukul pelan kepala Sakura.

Sakura diam saja. Ia berbalik dan mencoba untuk pergi. Sayangnya, pergerakannya berhenti ketika sebuah tangan besar menahan pergelangan tangannya.

" mau sampai kapan kau akan menjauhiku?" Sasori membalikkan badan Sakura dan menatap dalam emerald tersebut.

Sakura terhenyak. Ia tak bisa menjawab apapun. Ia melepaskan genggaman Sasori dan mencoba pergi. Namun, tubuhnya ditarik paksa oleh Sasori, membuat badannya tersender di kawat pembatas dan diapit oleh tubuh Sasori. Sasori mengenggam lengan Sakura erat. Wajah mereka berdua begitu dekat.

" jawab aku, Sakura. Apa alasanmu menjauhiku?" Sasori mencoba menggertak walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya apa.

Sakura tak berani menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap mata hazel Sasori yang sedang menatapnya dalam.

Melihat Sakura yang mengalihkan pandangan. Diraihnya dagu Sakura agar menatapnya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam emerald indah itu,

" jawab aku" suara Sasori lirih tapi ada pemaksaan di kalimat tersebut

Melihat Sasori yang menekannya. Mata sakura berkaca-kaca. Terlihat air mata di sudut matanya.

" bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tahu? " Akhirnya Sakura mengeluarkan suaranya.

" bukannya kau sudah tahu, Sasori. Apa perlu aku menjelaskannya, hah? Saat itu, aku melihatmu dengan ino bertengkar. Apa kau tidak peka?" Sakura balik menatap Sasori. Meneteskan satu persatu air matanya yang mengalir begitu saja di pipinya.

" aku…aku… merasa aku menyayangimu… aku… dari dulu…" isakannya terhenti ketika Sasori langsung memeluknya.

Sasori memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat erat. Seakan-akan gadis itu akan lari jika ia tak memeluknya dengan erat. Sakura terhenyak. Ia membalas pelukan Sasori.

" aku tahu… aku tahu… aku hanya butuh kepastian, Sakura."ucap Sasori akhirnya.

Sakura mendengar perkataan Sasori. Ia semakin mendekapkan dirinya pada tubuh Sasori.

" kurasa, aku menyayangimu juga." Gumam Sasori yang dapat didengar Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Semua rasa pada dirinya bercampur aduk. Senang, terharu dan khawatir. Senang karena cintanya tak berteuk sebelah tangan. Khawatir karena… ini akan semakin sulit Ino pasti cepat atau lambat akan mengetahuinya.

" Sakura, " panggil Sasori lembut

"Hn?" jawab Sakura tak kalah lembut

" jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Sasori mantap

" tapi… aku takut" Sakura melepas pelukannya dan menatap hazel pemuda itu.

" apa? Ino?" tebak Sasori tepat sasaran

Sakura hanya mengangguk lirih

Sasori menghela napasnya.

" itu bisa kuurus. Sekarang yang kumau, jadilah milikku" Suara Sasori dengan penekanan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk. Sasori hanya tersenyum dan memegang pipi Sakura. Ia raih kepala Sakura dan mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibirnya.

Sakura terkejut. BLUSH! Selintas pipinya merona. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Malu. Sasori yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"dasar tsundere" benak Sasori

" arghhh… sudahlah ayo pulang!" Sakura menarik tangan Sasori dengan kasar sekaligus mengalihkan pandangannya.

" iyaiya!" Sasori hanya mengikuti gadisnya.

Ketika diperjalanan pulang, mereka berdua hanya berdiam. Tak ada selintas kata yang terucapkan. Sakura merasa risih dengan keadaan hening begini.

SAKURA POV

Kok nggak ada percakapan berlangsung ya? Kulihat wajah Sasori, ia memasang wajah datar seperti biasanya. Ih! Kok bisa-bisanya dia tak beruca kata sedikitpun. Masa aku duluan yang memulai pembicaraan. Yang benar saja. Tapi… kalau hening begini, aku malah jadi salah tingkah

Sepertinya aku harus memulai pembicaraan. Tapi apa ya? Kok aku jadi bingung begini sih. Kulirik lagi Sasori. Ia masih tak mau bicara ya? Seketika angin sepoi-sepoi datang dan menerpa wajah Sasori. Rambutnya bertebangan mengikuti arah angin tersebut dan seketika ia memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin tersebut. BLUSH! Wajah Sakura langsung merona dan membuang wajahnya.

" heh? Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau begitu gugup?" tiba-tiba Sasori mengeluarkan suaranya dengan seringai tipisnya.

" H-hah? Si-siapa yang gugup? Yang benar saja, bodoh!" Sakura tergagap mendengar perkataan Sasori barusan.

Dengan seringai mautnya, Sasori menatap Sakura

" hooo… kalau begitu, jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau merona ktika melihat wajahku barusan?"

"H-heh? M-menatapmu? Ja-jangan Ge-er begitu, Sasori !" kilah Sakura dengan wajah bersemu. Merah padam.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak lama kemudian, sekilas ide nakal terlintas di pikiran Sasori. Sasori menyeringai.

" ne, sakura. Kau memanggilku hanya Sasori saja?"

Mulut Sakura menganga pertanda ia tak mengerti perkataan Sasori.

" apa maksudnya?" tanya Sakura linglung

" tambahkan suffiks kun pada namaku." Perintah Sasori dengan senyum nakalnya

" APAA?! Tidak mau!" bantah Sakura menolak mentah-mantah.

" kenapa?" jawab Sasori dengan wajah sok polos

" karena itu memalukan. Aku kan sudah memanggil nama kecilmu. Apa itu belum cukup?" Sakuara balik bertanya

" sekarang beda. Kau kan sudah menjadi pacarku."

" TIDAK MAU!" tolak Sakura mentah-mentah.

" kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menghukummu." Terang Sasori yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura yang melihat Sasori berhenti juga ikut-ikutan berhenti.

" kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba tangan Sasori langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk menatap wajahnya. Tubuh mereka sangat berdekatan. Dielus pipi Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura terlihat panik.

" Dasar gadis keras kepala" bisik Sasori di telinga Sakura

Merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Sakura mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasori. Tetap saja, Sasori menahannya. Sasori malah mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

" jangan, Sasori! Nanti dilihat orang!" Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari Sasori.

" apa peduli orang hah?"

Sasori masih mendekatkan dirinya dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dengan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika mereka asik dengan kegiatannya.

" ehem!" seseorang berdehem di belakang mereka.

Sakura langsung melihat kearah datangnya suara begitu pula Sasori.

" hei, bisakah kalian bermesraan jangan di jalanan. Menganggu saja." Gerutu seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan wajah merona melihat adegan yang baru disaksikannya.

Sakura langsung melepas tangan Sasori dan menjauhkan tubuhnya.

" hah? Bermesraan ? yang benar saja, tenten. Hahaha" Sakura tertawa garing.

" memangnya yang tadi kulihat itu apa? Menyebalkan." Tenten berjalan melewati kedua orang tersebut. Sekilas Sakura melihat Tenten tersenyum tipis. Tenten berlalu begitu saja. Keheningan mulai terjadi lagi.

" mau dilanjutkan?" tiba-tiba Sasori bersuara dengan seringai nakalnya.

" tidak!" Sakura melangkah meninggalkan Sasori di belakangnya.

" hei, tunggu!" Sasori menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura sambil menjitaknya. Sakura pun membalas jitakan Sasori. Mereka bercanda dalam perjalanan mereka tanpa melihat sekeliling mereka.

" hei, ino. Lihat itu!" gadis berambut merah tersebut menyenggol gadis bernama Ino yang sedang memainkan handponenya.

" hm? Apa karin? Menganggu saja." Ucap ino masih melanjutkan memainkan handpone.

" kau harus lihat itu." Gadis yang dikatakan bernama Karin tersebut merampas handpone ino dan menunjukkan apa yang dimaksud.

" bukannya itu pacarmu. Uups, mantan pacarmu"

Ino membelalakkan matanya melihat sesuatu yang ditunjuk Karin. Terlihat Sasori dan Sakura sedang bergandengan tangan. Sesekali mereka tertawa senang. Ino geram melihat pemandangan di depannya.

" cih. Gadis sialan itu ingin mati rupanya." Geram Ino.

Ino terdiam sebentar, tiba-tiba ia tersenyum bisa dibilang menyeringai.

" tunggu saja Haruno Sakura-chan!" Ino menyeringai penuh arti dan terlihat menyeramkan di mata Karin yang melihatnya.

" ayo pulang, Karin" ajak Ino berbalik arah.

" ini akan menjadi menarik." Gumam Karin pelan dengan senyum yang sulit diartikan.

TO BE CONTINUED

HOHOHO, terbuat juga chapter 2 nya. amli nggak tau ini jelek atau bagus. Jadi mohon review nya. jika ada yang salah komen aja, nggak apapa kok.; amli menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Untuk cerita ini amli berterima kasih sekali kepada **kak cila** yang telah mau berbagi cerita walaupun cerita aslinya jadi cerita yang acak-acak begini. Sekaligus, mau minta maaf soal kemarin. Amli yang egois. Gomen ne. #jadicurcol. #ditendangreadersekalian


End file.
